


The Only Myriad Kit Fanfiction Anyone Has Ever Written*

by wingedcatgirl



Series: (placeholder series title) [1]
Category: PluralKit
Genre: Gen, Multiplicity/Plurality, when I say I will write fanfic about anything this is the sort of thing I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatgirl/pseuds/wingedcatgirl
Summary: *and then posted somewhere I thought to check before deciding to write this.I mean, this probably really is the first one, but obviously there's nothing stopping anyone from writing more.





	The Only Myriad Kit Fanfiction Anyone Has Ever Written*

**Author's Note:**

> ATUHOR'S NOSE: "Why," you may ask, "are you writing fanfiction of a Discord bot?" The answer: Because there wasn't any and that's a challenge to me.
> 
> ... And also I can't draw fanart.

... We wake up in the featureless void of disembodied dialogue.

_ It always did favor dialogue over description, so I suppose this is the logical endpoint of that. _

"It always did favor dialogue over description, so I suppose this is the logical endpoint of that."

What. Who said that and how are they so perfectly imitating -- oh, shoot. New story, new aliases. 

_ This is a one-shot, so we don't need to think too hard. I'll go by Leslie, I suppose. _

The external voice echoes Leslie again and I take this opportunity to actually find it instead of standing there being bewildered. 

A kid in a fox hoodie is just standing there, politely.

** _Are_ ** _ they a kid? I mean, they're clearly younger than us, but we were never good at comprehending age. _

The kid starts echoing Leslie again and I hold up my hand. "Stop. _ Stop_, kid." They stop, though admittedly I don't know whether it's because I told them to or because they finished what Leslie had thought anyway. "Umm... ignore Leslie entirely for a moment. Who are _ you_?"

"I'm Myriad Kit! I use they/them pronouns! How about you?"

"Uh, I'm... I use she/her pronouns and haven't thought of a name yet. You know Leslie, fae goes by fae/faer. And when we don't want to explain the whole 'two people in one brain' thing, we call ourself Yuri and use they/them."

_ Is Yuri a gender-neutral name? _

(It's manly in Russian and girly in Japanese, which means it's gender-neutral in any other language. That's definitely how that works.)

To our surprise, Myriad now echoed _ my _ thoughts - but first, apparently to make sure we were completely blindsided, they whirled and shapeshifted into me.

"Whoa, whoa, you can change shape, too?"

Myriad whirled and shapeshifted back into themself. "I always try to look like someone when I'm proxying them."

"But you didn't shapeshift when proxying Leslie."

"Fae doesn't have a self-image."

_ I've never needed one before. Hm, let me throw something together, just to see how this works... Testing, testing, one two three. _

Myriad did nothing.

"Oh, right. You can pay attention to Leslie again. And don't proxy me at all -- I don't mean ignore me entirely, just don't echo my thoughts. Unlike Leslie, I can talk for myself just fine."

"Gotcha," Myriad said, giving us a thumbs-up and a wink. 

_ Okay, testing again. _

Myriad whirled and shapeshifted into... me, but with glowy diaphanous fairy wings?

_ It's a work in progress, obviously. I intend to look entirely different from you when I'm done, but the wings make a good 'tell' to start with. _

"Ooh, can I make my own tell?"

"You can!" Myriad said, shifting back into themself. "My appearance when proxying is based on one's self-image, so you can look like whatever you want."

"Cool." I thought about it for a moment. (Okay, testing.) Pause. "Myriad, I know I literally just told you not to proxy me, but I'm testing out your shapeshifting feature, so can you do it just once?"

"Sure."

(Testing again.)

And Myriad shifted into me, but with doggy ears and a tail.

"Oh, I like this! Can you come with us on our next dumb adventure?"

"Sure can!" 

_ No they can't. There's no way the author will send them. _

"Oh, damn it, you're right. Well, nice meeting you anyway."

"Likewise!"

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Discord server](https://discord.gg/6ZJ74Hc), if that strikes your fancy. Come and chat about writing.
> 
> Alternately, if you were immediately charmed by my depiction of Myriad, [PluralKit has a server](https://discord.gg/PczBt78) and there's a channel just for talking about Myriad and how cute they are. (That's... admittedly not really the _purpose_ of the server, I suppose. But it is in fact a thing which you can do there!)


End file.
